Light my fire
by Abata
Summary: Camus es un estudiante de secundaria, con una madre que lo piensa heterosexual Saga es un alocado universitario que busca quien caiga en sus redes. Camus X Saga. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hola antes que nada debo advertir que en primer lugar este fic es yaoi, si no les gusta este genero es mejor no seguir leyendo y en sugundo lugar luego me quedan muy cursis los fics, si tampoco les gusta eso perdon.

Este es un fic inspirado por mi hermana, pues a ella le gusta mucho la pareja de Saga y Camus, espero que les guste y todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos!!!!

Light my fire.

Un nuevo día en la secundaria, un día repleto de conocimientos, maestros estrictos impartiendo la clase al frente del salón y estudiantes uniformados atentos a la explicación. Un día como tantos otros entre tareas aburridas, formulas, fechas históricas o poemas famosos. Para los estudiantes de tercer año ya no era ninguna novedad, como tampoco lo era ver a Camus siendo perseguido por su mejor "amigo".

- ¡No!

- ¡Por favor!

- ¡Ya te dije que no!

- ¡Camus!

Ya corrían muchos rumores acerca de esos dos…

- ¡Déjame!

- ¡No quiero!

- ¡MILO!

- ¡Solo dime que si!

Y el hecho de escuchar que uno era acosado en el baño de caballeros por el otro, no ayudaba en nada su reputación.

- ¡Suelta que me anda!

- ¡Recuerda que me la debes¡Acuérdate del hombre ese!

- ¡NO!

- ¡Camus, si tu no vas, mamá no me dejara ir!- dijo Milo, soltando al otro y mirándolo con suplica.

Camus miro fijamente a su amigo, sabía que la madre de Milo era un tanto estricta con lo de las salidas sobre todo desde el día en que el susodicho había tenido la maravillosa idea de llegar borracho a su casa; así que opto por la solución más pacifica y conciliadora:

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA!- dijo azotando la puerta del baño en la cara de Milo, que nada contento con esto empezó a golpear la puerta con las manos.

- **¡CAAAMUUUUUS!**

- ¡ESTA BIEN¡ESTA BIEN¡Voy a ir contigo, pero **¡DEJA DE GOLPEAR LA MALDITA PUERTA!**- grito molesto Camus.

Milo sonrió triunfante, sabía Camus daría su brazo a torcer tarde o temprano. Las negociaciones habían empezado hacía dos días y por fin rendían frutos gracias a la experiencia que años y años de amistad le habían conferido.

Se habían conocido en la primaria, cuando Milo recién se había mudado a esa ciudad y como primera cosa realmente curiosa vio a Camus; ¡Así es!, el pequeño Milo había pensado que Camus era un niño genio, ya que este último no parecía un niño de siete años, sino uno de cinco ( o hasta de cuatro). En ese tiempo el chibi Camus era asediado y molestado constantemente por unos chicos de su misma clase. Milo había quedado tan indignado por el maltrato al niño genio que decidió defenderlo. Pelearse el primer día de clases no había sido buena idea, menos cuando su madre se entero de la suspensión, pero a partir de ese día se gano el apreció del niño genio.

Con el paso de los años y a pesar de ser polos opuestos, la amistad se fortaleció mucho más, tanto así que eran casi hermanos, no había una sola cosa que Camus no supiera de Milo y viceversa.

- Y se puede saber ¿A que hora es la dichosa fiesta?- pregunto Camus saliendo del baño y lavándose las manos.

- Aioria me dijo que podía llegar a partir de las 7:00- contesto Milo.

- ¿El sábado?

- Si¿Vas a pasar por mi?- ambos amigos ya estaban saliendo de los baños, y dirigiéndose hacía el patio principal.

- esta bien, esta bien- dijo Camus fastidiado dirigiendo sus ojos hacía arriba, encima de todo tenía que ser él quien fuera por el muchachito.

- ¡CAMUS!- se escucho un grito desde arriba de unas las escaleras, era Aioria, un chico precioso de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, piel bronceada, uno de esos chicos que en cuanto aparece parece iluminar toda la habitación y según los pensamientos del propio Camus era un bomboncito- ¡¿Iras a la fiesta?!

- ¡Claro!- grito Camus desde a bajo.

Milo lo miro resentido, después de todo el show que había armado solo para convencer a su amigo, era el colmo que contestara como si jamás le hubiera pasado por la cabeza no acompañarlo "Miserable como siempre" pensó.

Aioria sonrió complacido, Milo le había asegurado que irían- ¡En ese caso los espero a los dos el viernes!- y desapareció sin más en la parte de arriba.

- ¡Será la mejor noche de mi vida!- comento entusiasmado Milo.

-¿Por qué?- Camus ya se temía la respuesta pero rogando internamente que fuera otra cosa pensó "¡Que no sea lo que estoy pensando¡Que no sea lo que estoy pensando!"

Milo sonrió maquiavélicamente, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban- Porque da la casualidad de que la fiesta la esta organizando el hermano de Aioria y como es de esperarse habrán muchos universitarios.

-¡¿Es una fiesta de universidad?!- pregunto sorprendido Camus.

- Claro, y si es de universitarios, también Irán universitarias.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Ay Camus por favor!, U-N-I-V-E-R-S-I-T-A-R-I-A-S¡Jóvenes locas, desatrampadas y ardientes¡Te lo imaginas¡Chicas y chicas hermosas esperando por MI!

Camus lo miro incrédulo¿En verdad Milo pensaba que chicas de universidad se fijarían en un chamaco tonto de secundaria?

- ¡Miles de pollitas locas por mi¡Será genial!

Al escuchar las últimas incoherencias dichas por el inocente Milo, Camus acelero el paso negando con la cabeza y pensando "degenerado como siempre".

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El día tan ansiado de la fiesta (sobre todo para Milo) llego, Camus estaba terminando de peinarse, había decidido recogerse el cabello en una coleta para no ensuciárselo, pues en la última fiesta por estar ayudando a Milo había terminado lleno de vomito. Miro su reflejo antes de salir, estaba vestido con un pantalón de color negro, una camisa blanca y una sudadera azul marino, en realidad su atuendo era muy sencillo pero tomando en cuenta que no planea "conquistar" a nadie ni mucho menos ser el alma de la fiesta, él estaba decente. (Además poniéndose lo que quisiera era arrollador)

- ¡Ya me voy mamá!- gritó abriendo la puerta de su casa.

- ¡Te quiero a las once y media¡Eh, Camus¡No quiero que vuelvas a llegar tres horas después, porque ya sabes lo que te espera!

- ¡Si mamá!- había olvidado el ultimátum que pendía sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Dale un saludo a Milo de mi parte!

- ¡De acuerdo!- salio hacía el pasillo del departamento para bajar los cuatro pisos de escaleras y dirigirse hacía la parada del autobús.

Milo vivía en una casa pequeña, al sur de la ciudad, por lo tanto debía viajar en un autobús por unos 15 minutos, hasta divisar una gasolinera y caminar unas dos cuadras, no era un gran recorrido, se lo sabía de memoria desde que un día su amigo con los ojos llorosos le pidió que lo llevara a su casa, por que según el muy mentiroso lo habían dejado abandonado en la escuela.

"Bueno hubiera sido" pensó Camus; la verdad es que a Milo no le gustaba regresar solo a casa y se había inventado todo el cuento con tal de que su amigo lo acompañara a su humilde morada, en esos recuerdos estaba el peliazul cuando diviso el autobús que debía tomar.

Una vez arriba se dio cuenta de que tendría que ir parado, así que se agarro de uno de los tubos mientras pensaba en ¿Cómo luciría Aioria de civil?, no mejor dicho ¡¿Como se vería ese bombón!?. En verdad era una lastima que el chico guapo no compartiera sus gustos. Desde que había visto al moreno en su salón, al inicio del ciclo escolar, se había vuelto su admirador y es que Aioria a demás de ser tan atractivo físicamente, era una persona sumamente agradable y carismática, en cierta forma era parecido a Milo, solo que él joven de ojos verdes si era muy dedicado en cuanto a los estudios. Grande fue su desilusión al saber por la boca del mismo Aioria que era cien por ciento heterosexual, esas terribles palabras habían terminado con todas sus esperanzas de conquistarlo o siquiera intentarlo.

Unas risitas distrajeron a Camus de sus cavilaciones que al voltear sus hermosos ojos se encontró con tres chicas sentadas al fondo que lo miraban coquetas. (yo entre ellas, je, je, je, eso quisiera) regreso rápidamente su vista al frente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de color rosado; no podía evitarlo, a pesar de no tener el más mínimo interés en las chicas, siempre (y desde que tuviera memoria) se apenaba por la forma en que lo miraban.

Camus a pesar de no desearlo era muy popular entre las mujeres, aunque lo ignoraba tenía un club de fans en su escuela. Ese porte tan estilizado, esos zafiros que tenía por ojos, ese cabello largo de color agua marina, esa actitud tan cortes que lo caracterizaba y su gran cercanía a Milo eran los ingredientes justos para tener babeando a muchas chicas; chicas como las que ahora lo miraban.

Cuando supo que su parada estaba ya muy cerca, camino hacía la puerta del autobús, tratando de ignorar las intensas miradas de las chicas, que parecieron decepcionarse cuando vieron a Camus bajar del vehiculo.

Una vez a bajo suspiro con alivio, se había dado cuenta de la forma en que las chicas casi lo desnudaban con la mirada. Camino las dos cuadras que le faltaban y llego por fin a la casa de Milo, toco el timbre y espero paciente a que le abrieran la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a la mamá de su amigo, era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio que siempre lo había tratado muy bien (era otra de sus fans).

- ¡Hola Camus¿Cómo estas?- saludo contenta la señora

- ¡Muy bien señora!- contesto el susodicho sonriendo.

- ¡Pero mira nada más¡Que guapo te ves¡Creo que cada día te pones mejor!

- ¡¿Yo?!- pregunto apenado Camus.

- ¡Claro que tu!- rió la madre de su amigo- Milo no tarda en bajar¿Quieres esperarlo aquí o prefieres pasar adentro?

- lo espero aquí, muchas gracias.

- esta bien, voy a decirle que ya llegaste.

Camus asintió mientras la señora dejaba la puerta abierta y se dirigía hacía el interior de casa. Siempre le había caído bien la madre de Milo, en realidad lo trataba como si fuera de la familia, era como una segunda madre para él.

- ¡CAMUS!!- una vocecita lo distrajo de sus pensamientos- ¡CAMUS¡VINISTE!- grito alegre una linda niña de tres años que se acerco corriendo y alzando los brazos para abrazarlo (otra de sus admiradoras).

El jovencito tuvo que agacharse para recoger a la hermanita de Milo- ¡Hola June¿Me extrañaste?

- ¡SIIIII¡Milo es malo¡Me hace enoja!- comenzó a decir la pequeña- En la manana econdio a mi Peggy y mi mamá, lo regaño y le dijo que no iba a ir a la fiesta…

-¡Pues si voy a ir!, y me voy a llevar a Camus para que no juegue contigo- dijo Milo que en ese momento llegaba corriendo, tomo a su hermanita de los brazos de su amigo , para ponerla en el piso y gritar- ¡Mamá, regreso más tarde¡Ya nos vamos¡Ven por tu hija!- miro a su hermanita y le dijo- no llores, otro día Camus va a jugar contigo- al ver los ojos llorosos de su hermana Milo tuvo que utilizar una táctica sucia- Mira, te compre estas gomitas, vete a jugar con Peggy¿Si?- justo en ese momento su madre llegaba para cargar a la niña diciendo:

- ¿Otra vez chantajeándola con los dulces?

- Pero si a ella le encantan, mírala ya ni se acuerda de Camus- y era cierto la niña estaba muy entretenida tratando de abrir sus gomitas (¡Cambió a Camus por unas miserables gomitas!)

- mmmmmm, si como no¡Adiós jovencitos!

- ¡Adiós mamá!- respondió Milo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su señora madre.

- ¡Adiós señora!- la puerta de la casa se cerró y Milo pasando el brazo por los hombros de Camus dijo:

- ¡Listo para desatramparte¡Solo tenemos que ir a la casa de Aioria!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Al llegar a la casa de Aioria la música ya estaba sonando, las luces de colores se veían a través de las ventanas y varías personas hablaban animadamente afuera. Milo sonrió más que complacido, sobre todo al pasar junto a dos chicas que iban de salida y que lo miraron sin reparo alguno, no por nada se había pasado tres horas arreglándose, se había esmerado en lucir perfecto- ¡No puedo creer que ya estemos aquí!- dijo emocionado.

Apenas habían puesto un pie adentro cuando escucharon al dueño de la casa llamándolos:

- ¡Camus¡Milo¡Me da gusto que hayan venido!- frente a ellos se acerco el morenito que lucia sencillamente espectacular, estaba vestido con una camisa de rayas verdes claras y un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino- ¡Vengan chicos!- grito al momento que pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Camus para guiarlos hacía un lugar dentro de toda esa gente.

Camus se sonrojo inmediatamente, tener tan cerca al morenito lo ponía a tono, sobre todo cuando desprendía ese aroma tan agradable.

- ¡Nunca los había visto sin uniforme¡Se ven muy bien!- La música en el interior de la casa estaba bastante alta, por eso Aioria tenía que gritar un poco.

-¡Gra…gracias!- contesto Camus.

-¡Si, si, claro es natural que yo me vea bien, él que me ha sorprendido eres tu!- agrego Milo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!, la verdad fue mi hermano quien me aconsejo que ponerme, yo no soy tan quisquilloso para la ropa¡HERMANO!- grito Aioria deteniéndose frente a un grupo de universitarios y ¡Vaya que era un grupo atractivo!- ¡Quiero presentarte a unos amigos!- del grupo se separo un joven de cabello corto castaño, con ojos brillantes del mismo tono, si ese era el mentado hermano… ¡No se quedaba nada atrás! Porque era guapísimo.

- ¡Hola encantado de conocerlos!, Aioria me ha platicado mucho de ustedes dos- el joven estrecho las manos de los pequeños.

- ¡El es Camus y él es Milo!- Aioria continuo con la presentación- ¡Este es mi hermano Aioros!

- ¡El placer es nuestro!- contesto cortésmente Camus.

- ¡Bueno si quieren comer algo todo esta en la mesa de allá, pueden tomar lo que gusten!- dijo Aioros muy amablemente- incluso pueden tomar una cerveza, les guardo el secreto siempre cuando no se emborrachen y solo por el día de hoy- esto último se los dijo en voz un poco más baja y guiñándoles un ojo- espero que se diviertan y bienvenidos- después de decir esto regreso con el grupo de amigos con los que estaba.

- ¡Andando!- dijo Aioria llevándoselos esta vez hacía la mesa donde estaba la comida- por cierto el baño queda para allá, en ese pasillo a la derecha- añadió.

Camus miro hacía el pasillo que el otro le señalaba, y entonces lo vio por primera vez: saliendo del pasillo estaba un joven, pero no era cualquier joven, el susodicho era alto, seguramente universitario, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado de color azul, una chamarra de mezclilla azul marino y una camisa con cuello de color verde claro, su cabello era de color azul, lo tenía suelto, ligeramente rizado parecía ondear con cada paso que el chico daba, su rostro mostraba unas facciones finas pero muy varoniles y sus ojos¡Por dios¡Que ojos!, eran más bien dos esmeraldas brillando entre todas las luces de colores que había en la casa. Camus quedo completamente sorprendido pensando que aquél joven tan apuesto tenía que ser modelo o una cosa así, nunca había visto a alguien tan atractivo, ni siquiera Aioria.

Justo en ese momento el "modelo" volteo su mirada encontrándose con los grandes ojos del menor y dándose cuenta del escrutinio al que era sometido, le respondió con una seductora sonrisa y una intensa mirada.

Camus se sonrojo a más no poder y sin saber que hacer volteo su rostro hacía otro lugar¿Acaso el chico le había coqueteado?

Toda la escena fue presenciada por Milo que se puso rápidamente a la altura de su amigo y tratando de ayudarle a despejar su mente le dijo a Aioria

- Tu hermano se parece mucho a ti, si no fuera mayor juraría que son gemelos¿Verdad Camus?

- s… Si- acoto Camus, que todavía seguía atontado- ahora llegaban a la mesa, donde se encontraba toda la comida.

La curiosidad de Camus venció a su timidez, por lo que volteo hacía atrás buscando con la mirada al modelo de esmeraldas, pero en vez de encontrarlo, vio nuevamente al hermano de Aioria, que estaba cómodamente sentado en las piernas de otro chico con cabello oscuro y corto.

Milo se percato de la distracción de su amigo y adivinando su curiosidad pregunto:

- ¿Quién es el chico con el que esta tu hermano?

- mmmmm- Aioria volteo para ver de que chico hablaba Milo, cuando ubico con la vista a su hermano, este besaba tiernamente al susodicho- ¡Ah¡Es Shura, es el novio de mi hermano!

- O sea que tu hermano¿Es gay?- pregunto muy interesado Camus.

- ¡UUFFF¡Súper gay!, el año pasado lo tuve que acompañar a una marcha, junto con todas esas locas con las que se junta.

- ¿Te refieres a la marcha esa donde algunos participantes terminaron quitándose la ropa?- dijo emocionado Milo.

- ¡Si, esa marcha¡Fue muy vergonzoso!- añadió Aioria cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡¿No me digas que tu… - Camus tuvo por algunos momentos una hermosa visión donde el morenito hacía gala de TODOS y cada uno de sus atributos- ¿¡TE DESNUDASTE!?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!, Ja, ja ,ja, ja¡El exhibicionista fue mi hermano!- corrigió rápidamente Aioria- en realidad todo empezó por una tonta apuesta, mi hermano jamás creyó que lo fueran a pasar en cadena nacional y que para colmo mis padres verían las imágenes.

- ¿¡Que le hicieron tus padres?!

- lo corrieron de la casa y por eso vivimos los dos solos- Aioria dijo aquella frase como si se tratara del clima. No es que tuviera que decirlo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Camus pensó que era una cosa muy grave.

- ¿Están de acuerdo tus padres en que vivas con él?- pregunto con extrañeza Milo

- ¡Claro que no¡Hace 6 meses tuvimos una pelea con ellos!, no querían que estuviera con mi hermano.

- Y entonces que paso.

- Solo tuve que declararme gay, para que me dejaran en paz.

- ¿¡En serio¡UUUUUUUU!, si supieran lo que yo sé de ti, jamás se lo hubieran tragado- dijo Milo en complicidad.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja¡Si supieran lo que tu sabes de mi¡Me obligarían a casarme!, ellos son muy conservadores y digamos que mi actuación con ellos fue bastante buena.

- Pero… ¿Cómo le hacen tu hermano y tu para vivir tan cómodamente?- pregunto Camus.

- ¡Te prostituyes!- contesto rápidamente Milo.

- ¡Exactamente! Y Milo es mi cliente número 1.

- ¡Óyeme¡Yo no gasto mi dinero en guarradas!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! La verdad mi hermano trabaja medio tiempo, además casi todo el dinero no los da uno de nuestros tíos.

- Nunca pensé que tuvieras tantos problemas con tus padres- dijo un poco triste Camus.

- bueno, yo estoy bien, supongo que tarde o temprano aceptaran a mi hermano porque es su hijo.

- además tiene la desgracia de tener que soportarte a ti, no esta solo- extrañas maneras tenía Milo para animar a la gente.

- ¡Milo!, hoy vienes demasiado elocuente, creo que no voy a presentarte a la chica que te prometí- dijo en broma Aioria.

Milo estaba a punto de replicar cuando unos chicos llamaron al morenito desde la puerta.

- Son unos viejos amigos, espérenme un rato, voy a recibirlos- dijo Aioria mientras se movilizaba rápidamente.

A pesar de la música que reinaba en el lugar y de las voces animadas a su alrededor, un pequeño silencio se hizo entre los dos amigos.

Camus estaba muy pensativo, mirando hacía donde estaba Aioros, a pesar de ser rechazado por sus padres el chico lucia muy feliz. Hubiera seguido en sus cavilaciones de no ser por una cerveza que se interpuso justo frente a sus ojos.

Al mirar a la persona que sostenía la cerveza se encontró con la mirada de Milo que después de suspirar dijo:

- No deberías de preocuparte tanto, el mismo Aioria lo dijo, tarde o temprano los padres deben comprender.

Camus bajo la mirada melancólico diciendo: Pero… yo ni siquiera me atrevo…

- ¿Es por tu madre?- pregunto Milo.

- tu sabes que si, ella jamás lo aceptara, estoy seguro de eso- los ojos de Camus se aguaron por un instante al pensar en su madre.

Milo hizo una mueca de disgusto¿Qué de malo tenía la sexualidad de su mejor amigo?- No te martirices antes de tiempo, yo voy a estar a tu lado- agrego pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo y regalándole una linda sonrisa- además recuerda que venimos a divertirnos, quita esa carota que tienes y cuéntame¿Qué significo esa mirada?

- ¿Qué mirada?- pregunto extrañado Camus.

- No te hagas el que no sabe, la miradita que le echaste al joven de cabellos azules- el sonrojo no se hizo esperar en las mejillas de Camus, nunca pensó que su amigo notaria eso.

- ¿¡Que… Que dices?!

- Ya veo, lo sigues negando¿Quieres que te deshaga ese chonguito?- Milo levanto los brazos como si realmente fuera despeinar a su amigo.

- ¡Bueno! Ese chico se me hizo atractivo, pero eso es todo- ahora su rostro parecía el de un tomatito con ojos, por lo que decidió darle un sorbito a su botella.

- pues parece que tú también le agradaste- Milo que ya tenía su respectiva cerveza tomo otra más de mesa para decir- porque no nos sentamos por allá- mientras señalaba unos lugares cerca de la cocina.

- esta bien- Camus tomo un poco de botana, siguiendo después a Milo.

Los siguientes 40 minutos Camus se la pasó riendo por las ocurrencias de Milo (había decidido retrasar sus conquistas), Aioria y un chico llamado Seiya, estos últimos se les había unido tiempo después.

La fiesta estaba realmente muy animada: jóvenes estaban bailando en la improvisada pista de baile, algunos jugaban cartas en una de las esquinas y otros se dedicaban únicamente a tomar la mayor cantidad de alcohol que su cuerpo resistiera; tan animado estaba el ambiente que Camus ya llevaba dos cervezas, y un vaso de brandy, siendo que no acostumbraba tomar más de una copa.

- Creo que ha llegado alguien más, porque me están llamando de nuevo, vamos Seiya, no quiero ir solo- dijo Aioria, siendo seguido por un sonriente Seiya.

Camus escaneo nuevamente el lugar en busca de su chico peliazul, con la esperanza de encontrarlo, lo había estado haciendo discretamente desde hacía un rato.

- ¡Vaya Camus¿¡Ya te acabaste el brandy que te serví?!, creo que voy a atener que traerte un poco de papas para que no te emborraches- lo interrumpió Milo.

- pues para que te lo sepas, no me siento mareado, mejor confiesa que se te antojaron, si desde hace un rato solo miras hacía la mesa de la comida con ojos de cachorrito- contesto Camus.

- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, voy a ir por unas botanas¿Quieres algo? O ¿Vas a seguir buscando a tu chico?- añadió divertido Milo al ver la reacción de su amigo, era tan sencillo hacer que se apenara.

Camus no tuvo tiempo de reprochar nada, pues Milo ya se dirigía hacía la mesa de las fritangas; aprovechando que nadie lo acompañaba se dedico a buscar nuevamente al modelo, mientras una nueva canción comenzaba a sonar.

_**I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about **_

Se puso de pie para tener una mejor visión de todo el lugar y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que talvez Milo no había exagerado cuando le dijo que se emborracharía, porque en realidad si estaba un poco mareado.

_**  
La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la  
**_

No es que le gustase bailar, pero bien dicen que con unas compitas de más bailas porque bailas, por lo que el cuerpo de Camus comenzó a moverse al compás de la música, en tanto seguía buscando cuidadosamente dos pares de esmeraldas.

_**Every night  
Every day  
Just to be there in your arms**_

_**Won't you stay  
Won't you lay  
Stay forever and ever**_

**_and ever and ever_**

Nada, el pobre no lograba dar con él.

_**Stay forever and ever and ever and ever**_

_**La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la  
**_

_**I just can't get you out of my head  
I just can't get you out of my head  
I just can't get you out of my head...**_

"¡No hay ni un mugroso rastro de él!" pensó Camus, recordó entonces a Milo, su amigo ya se había tardado bastante con lo del las papitas, así que miro el lugar donde se encontraba la comida y se encontró con la novedad de que no estaba ahí.

"¡Rayos!" pensó un tanto molesto, ahora no solo tenía que buscar al apuesto modelo si no también al tarado de su amigo que lo había abandonado en plena fiesta, "¡Con estos amigos, para que quiero enemigos!"

- Hola chico guapo- esa voz…

Camus dio media vuelta rápidamente- ¿Estas solo?

Esos ojos…

Continuara.

¿Que cosa le dira Saga a Camus¿Que hara la madre de Camus cuando se entere que su adorado hijo no es tan heterosexual como ella piensa¿¡Donde diablos se abra metido Milo?!, **¿Y que tal si Saga abusa del inocente y medio tomado Camus?!!!!!!!!**

La canción es de Kylie Minogue, se llama: Cant Get You Out Of My Head. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!! y como suelo poner en mis fics...

**¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!!!, ya estoy a quí con la actualización de mi fic, agradesco mucho a todas las personas que lo leen, yo les prometo no dejarlo abandonado; a lo mejro me tardo en actualizar, pero de que lo actualizo,lo actualizo. Y ahora la continuación:

Capitulo 2.

- Hola chico guapo- esa voz…

- ¿Estas solo?- esos ojos…

¡No!

¡No eran del modelo que el buscaba!, de hecho ni siquiera era un chico, la persona que llamaba su atención era una linda joven de cabellos morados, ojos del mismo color, blanca piel, tenía una blusa muy escotada y una faldita que tapaba solo lo indispensable, en realidad aquella chica no era nada pero nada despreciable.

- mmmm, bueno… yo estoy buscando a alguien- contesto apenado Camus.

- ¿A tu novia?- pregunto con interés, al momento que posaba una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Camus.

- pues…

- ¡¿No me digas que si tienes novia?!- ahora la jovencita se pego a su cuerpo (no perdía el tiempo).

- no…- la chica sonrió complacida- yo soy…

Dos horas y veinte minutos más tarde.

Camus había recolectado cinco números telefónicos (todos de lindas jovencitas), había terminado de tomarse, otra cerveza y cuatro vasos de vodka e incluso se había puesto a bailar con unas chicas después de haber prácticamente barrido todo el perímetro para descubrir con molestia que el mentado modelo parecía habérselo tragado la tierra.

Se despidió alegremente de las chicas que lo habían acompañado a bailar diciendo- ¡Tengo mucha sed voy a tomar algo¡Chaouu!!- ahora estaba un poco más mareado que antes, pero se sentía muy feliz y liberado.

Tan liberado estaba que en vez de dirigirse a la mesa de las fritangas se dirigió hacía la cocina como Juan por su casa (después de haber barrido el perímetro sabía la ubicación exacta de todas las cosas en esa casa).

La música seguía sonando:

_**I know I may be young, **_

_**but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do **_

_**what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen. **_

"Esa canción la conozco" pensó emocionado Camus que llego bailando y cantando a la cocina, eso si consideramos que cantar es decir pedazos de una canción.

_**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.**_

_**Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.  
**_

De pronto toda la música dejo de llegar a sus oídos, junto a la mesa de la cocina se encontraba aquella persona que había estado buscando enfermizamente. ¡ERA ÉL¡Definitivamente era él!. El modelo lo miro sorprendido mientras dejaba sobre la mesa unas bolsas de supermercado.

Camus sintió que su corazón desbordarse de emoción, ahora y con esas copitas de más le parecía más hermoso que antes.

_**Get it get it, get it get it  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)**_

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial y sus labios formaron una seductora sonrisa.

El mayor pareció complacido con aquella sonrisa y soltando las asas de las bolsas que todavía sostenía se dirigió hacía Camus con movimientos felinos, al tiempo que decía:

- Creo que no nos han presentado.

Camus se puso aún más ansioso al ver los lentos pasos del mayor, y al escuchar su voz sintió un vació en su estomago; no solo era atractivo si no también tenía una voz muy sensual.

_**I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.**_

- Mi nombre es Saga Phoebe ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- ¡Camus _Doucet_!- el menor no pudo evitar gritar su nombre, estaba demasiado nervioso; cosa que Saga no paso por alto.

- ¿Y dime Camus que le hiciste a tu novio?

- ¿Eh¿Novio?- pregunto extrañado Camus.

- si, el chico ese rubio que no te dejaba solo ni un minuto.

- ¡NO!... ¡NO ES MI NOVIO ÉL…- un momento ¿Cómo sabía el modelo que Milo había estado acompañándolo?- Tu… ¡¿Me viste con él?!- las mejillas de Camus se tiñeron de un rojo más intenso.

- Claro que si, estuve a punto de invitarte a bailar, pero tú parecías muy entretenido con él y yo pensé que era tu novio- agrego Saga con voz sentida y dirigiendo sus ojos hacía un lado de Camus.

- ¡Solo es mi amigo!- se apresuro a decir el menor- entre él y yo no hay nada.

Saga lo miro un momento. Camus era un chico muy guapo, guapo y lindo, incluso tenía un aire inocente, dos puntos a su favor; por otra parte era obvio que estaba en secundaria porque lo había visto con el hermano de Aioros ( no lucia como un universitario) un punto en contra; después estaba ese chico rubio con el que lo había visto, eso de "buenos amigos" no lo había convencido mucho, punto en contra; Y por último y aunque no quisiera pensar en él ahora, estaba esa personita con la que se suponía estaba saliendo, punto en contra (O.O)

En total el lindo chico tenía dos a favor y tres en contra, pero…

_**What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.**_

_**I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.**_

- en verdad, no es mi novio- rectifico Camus.

¿Cómo rechazar semejante oferta, cuando esta prácticamente brincaba a sus maliciosas manos?

- en ese caso¿No quieres bailar conmigo?- sugirió el mayor, obteniendo como respuesta una alegre sonrisa.

Camus dio media vuelta con la intención de dirigirse de regreso a la pista de baile cuando fue detenido por una calida mano que lo sujeto por el antebrazo y lo atrajo con firmeza para quedar muy (pero muy) cerca del cuerpo de Saga.

_**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)   
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)  
**_

_**(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Now watch me) **_

- Sabes eres un chico muy atractivo- el mayor se acerco un poco más a su cuerpo, como si fuera un gato acorralando a su bolita de estambre y poso una de sus manos sobre la cadera de Camus.

Camus estaba soñado, jamás un chico tan guapo como Saga se había fijado en él, lo estaba cazando, lo estaba seduciendo, el menor (dentro de su semiincomciencia) lo sabía, pero ¡¿A quien diablos le importaba eso?!, el punto era seguir el juego.

- ¿Puedo besarte?- pregunto el menor.

_**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)**_

Saga rió encantadoramente, al parecer Camus no se andaba con rodeos, cosa que lo hacía mucho más interesante.

Lo siguiente que Camus pudo capturar con su saturado cerebro, fueron unas esmeraldas que se acercaban a él, un calido aliento y un dulce sabor.

A pesar de las ansias que tenían el beso comenzó lentamente, ambos pares de labios se estaban probando, sincronizando poco a poco, al ritmo de la canción.

**_  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)   
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(I just feel I let myself go)_**

**_I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(Uh Uh Uh)  
_**

Cuando Saga lo considero apropiado introdujo su lengua en la dulce boca de Camus, para profundizar la caricia. El cuerpo de Camus se estremeció al mismo tiempo que emitía un leve quejido, nadie lo había besado de esa manera. Miles de receptores captaban todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones: sus labios calidos, suaves, su lengua húmeda y su agradable sabor.

Si antes Saga le había parecido un tipo atractivo con voz sensual, lo que ahora pensaba es que era un dios, la forma en que lo besaba era indescriptible, cada movimiento de sus labios hacía que su piel se calentara exponencialmente y que su corazón latiera tan fuerte como la música que se escuchaba en la casa.

_**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)   
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.**_

Para cuando el "pequeño" beso había terminado Camus se encontraba acorralado entre la pared y el perfecto cuerpo de Saga, con las mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas, los ojos vidriosos y un bultito que comenzaba a crecer debajo de su pantalón.

-¡Eres precioso!- dijo Saga, antes de comenzar el ataque directo y sin reservas hacía el blanco cuello de Camus.

**_  
_**La mente de Camus ya no sabía que registrar, todo le parecía confuso, torturantemente confuso y delicioso.

_**I'm a slave for you. (Take that)**_

**_I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)  
_**

De pronto sintió una mano colándose por entre su camisa para acceder hacía la piel de su espalda, acompañada por la sugestiva voz de Saga en su oído diciendo- Quisiera devorarte aquí mismo.

Lo siguiente fue un acercamiento del tercer mundo (¿Marcianos?). Saga coloco la mano que tenía libre en su cadera, cerca de uno de sus glúteos, para acercarlo de forma tal que pudiera sentir lo excitado que estaba, o mejor dicho lo excitados que ambos estaban.

_**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
(Panting)  
**_

Camus lanzo sin quererlo un gemido al aire, la cosa iba bastante enserio.

Milo acababa de despedir a su cariñosa amiga en las afueras de la casa, cuando recordó que ya tenía varias horas en ese lugar, miro su reloj encontrándose con la novedad de que ya eran 11:30 e inmediatamente recordó algo que Camus le había dicho: "Debo estar en casa a las 11:30 o mi madre me mata"

- ¡MIERDA!- grito de repente y como bólido se encamino de regreso a la fiesta para buscar desesperadamente a su amigo. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea dejarlo solo por la susodicha con la había estado; aun y cuando la sexy chica lo hubiese tratado tan bien.

Dentro de la casa todavía estaban bastantes personas, la mayoría universitarios, por lo que Milo tuvo que escanear rápidamente todos y cada uno de los lugares por donde pasaba, sin embargo no logro dar con él "¡¿Dónde rayos se metió?!" pensó un tanto molesto. (¿En verdad esperaba que Camus se quedaría con tonto esperándolo toda la noche?)

Llego a la pista de baile donde se encontró con Aioria quien bailaba alegremente junto a una chica de muy buen ver, sin pensarlo dos veces lo llamo.

- ¡OYE Aioria¿Sabes donde esta Camus?- pregunto ansiosamente- ¡Debemos irnos!

- mmmmm, hace 15 minutos que lo acabo de ver- dijo Aioria buscando con la mirada a Camus- se fue… ¡Alla esta!- agrego sonriendo y señalando con un dedo hacía la cocina.

Cuando Milo volteo hacía donde le indicaba el morenito casi se va de espaldas. No es que fuera una persona muy puritana, pero el hecho de ver a su mejor amigo acariciándose y devorándose a besos con un chico, sin la menor muestra de pudor, si que lo sorprendió y porque no decirlo hasta lo alarmo - ¡¿Qué esta haciendo con ese desconocido?!- pregunto un tanto preocupado.

En realidad la respuesta era bastante obvia…

Obvia y sobre todo visual.

- No es un desconocido- corrigió Aioria- es el hermano del amigo del novio de mi hermano.

La cara del rubio lo dijo todo¡¿EL QUÉ?!, por lo que Aioria trato de tranquilizarlo-no te preocupes, no es una mala persona.

Milo dudo un momento en detener todo aquello, al pacer Camus lo estaba pasando en grande con él hermano del quien sabe que hermano de Aioria, pero las manecillas del reloj no se detenían y solo había dos opciones (1) dejar que Camus tuviera su noche desenfrenada de pasión y esperar a que su madre lo despellejara vivo por regresar a su casa como a las dos de la madrugada (en caso de que regresara), ó (2) interrumpir el show para llevarse a Camus arrastrando hasta su casa y rogar a todos los santos porque la madre de su amigo se tragara una tonta excusa y **talvez **no lo despellejara; ¿Qué decidió?: su amigo ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche.

Milo camino con paso decidido hacía la impúdica pareja para separarlos repentinamente y gritar a todo pulmón- **¡DISCULPEN!**-

Camus resintió inmediatamente la lejanía del calido cuerpo de Saga y miro con recriminación a Milo, nada contento por la forma en la que los había separado¿Acaso no se daba cuneta de que estaba ocupado?, "Con que no sea algo importante y me las pagas" pensó rencoroso.

Saga por su parte miro con molestia al muchachito aquel pensando "Así que amigos¿No?".

-¡CAMUS DEBEMOS IRNOS YA¡SON LAS 11:40!- dijo Milo ignorando por completo al hermano de quien sabe quien.

En ese momento Camus pareció despertar de un lindo sueño para darse cuenta de la aterradora realidad: se suponía que desde hace 10 mintos debió haber estado reportándose en su casa y dándole las buenas noches a su madre.

- ¡¿LAS 11:40?!- grito alarmado y separando completamente a Saga de su cuerpo.

-¡SI¡Vayámonos ya!- se apresuro a decir Milo, jalando a Camus de la mano y llevándoselo rápidamente sin darle tiempo siquiera de despedirse o de pensarlo por lo menos.

Saga tampoco supo reaccionar a tiempo, no contaba con la velocidad del rubio entrometido para llevarse a Camus de su lado.

Camus olvido momentáneamente al hermoso modelo y se dejo llevar por Milo sin remordimiento alguno hasta que escucho su voz llamándolo desde atrás.

- ¡Espera!

Camus solo tuvo tiempo de voltear su cabeza hacía atrás encontrándose una vez más con los hermosos ojos de Saga que lo miraban entre sorprendidos y suplicantes.

El menor sintió ganas de regresar a su lado, pero la imperiosa imagen de su madre enojada, consiguió que sus pies siguieran los pasos de su amigo y que una de sus manos se alzara en señal de despedida.

- Adiós- pronuncio en un susurro al tiempo que Milo lo jalaba nuevamente para acelerar el paso, si tenían suerte llagarían a casa de Camus como a las 12:00…

Bueno más que suerte necesitaban un milagro.

- ¡¿CRES QUE SOY ESTUPIDA?!- la madre de Camus estaba más que enfadada, sus ojos azules lo penetraban como si fuesen agujas picudas- ¿¡COMO QUE TE EPERDISTE?!- si algo detestaba más la madre de Camus aparte de la indisciplina era la mentira, no soportaba que quisieran verle la cara de tonta y por nada del mundo se iba a tragar una excusa tan tonta.

- yo…

- ¡Por favor Camus ya no eres un niño¡Dime de una maldita vez¿Por que si yo te dije que llegaras a las 11:30, estas aquí a las 12:30!- en realidad eran las 12:15, pero para la madre de Camus era lo mismo, en realidad no era la tardanza lo que la tenía tan molesta; era el aspecto en el que había llegado su hijo: todo desaliñado, con la camisa mal abrochada, despeinado, oliendo a alcohol y lo más alarmante ¡EL CUELLO LLENO DE MORETONES!!, sabría dios en donde más tendría aquellas machas amoratadas.

- se me paso el tiempo- contesto en voz baja el acusado.

- ¿¡Que cosa¿¡Se te paso el tiempo¡Claro¡Y por eso llegas así, todo besuqueado!!

Camus desvió la mirada, desde luego que no le diría "llegue tarde por estarme fajando con un chico", por esa razón opto por la mejor defensa que cualquier culpable puede tener; el silencio.

- ¡Te lo advertí Camus¡Tu ya sabías lo que iba a pasar si llegabas tarde¡En esta casa no vas a estar llegando a la hora que se te pegue la gana!!,¡¡Tienes prohibido salir con Milo durante dos semanas¡Me oyes¡No tienes permiso ni de salir a la tienda con él!- la madre de Camus tomo aire profundamente para agregar- Ahora vete a cambiar esa ropa y a dormir, que mañana te llevare a la tienda.

Camus camino con paso rápido hacía su cuarto, como perrito con la cola entre las patas, entro en su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro y suspiro abatido. ¿Cómo podría decirle algún día a su madre que era gay, cuando esta se ponía histérica por unos chupetones?

Se dirigió hacía el espejo para ver las manchas que lo había delatado y ahí estaban, a simple vista podía ver tres, eso no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente su madre, lo sabía porque al día siguiente lo llevaría la tienda, suspiro esta vez resignado; no tenía caso estar pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez, decidió quitarse la ropa para ponerse la pijama y meterse a la cama lo antes posible.

Una vez dentro de las cobijas y con la luz apagada, pensó en la fiesta, pensó en Saga…

Sus hermosos ojos verdes puestos en él, su voz seductora haciéndolo estremecer; sus expertas manos recorriendo su piel, animándolo, incentivándolo con cada gemido que había escapado de sus labios; los movimientos "accidentales" de su cadera y sus deliciosos labios que le habían otorgado la miel más dulce que hubiera probado….

No necesitaba soñar con los Ángeles porque para Camus ese día lo había visitado uno, así se durmió feliz añorando que algún día no muy lejano pudiera ver a Saga una vez más.

Lo que Camus ignoraba es que alguna vez el diablo fue el ángel más hermoso de todo el mundo.

Continuara...

¿Qué pasara con Camus ahora¿Volverá a encontrarse con Saga¿Y su castigo¿Se enterara su mamá del causante de sus chupetones¿Que hara Milo para ayudarlo?. La canción es de Britney Spears y se llama I'm A Slave For You. Espero actualizar dentro de una semana¡Muchas gracias por leer!!!! y

**¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!!!!!!**


End file.
